Torn
by DancerForLife1122
Summary: I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel, I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor, Illusion never changed into something real, I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn, You're a little late, Im already torn. What would have happened if Katniss really did get pregnant. 'T' to be safe.
1. Epilogue

**Prologue**

I graze my lips over her forehead. Her concerned bright blue eyes follow my every move.

District 13 reflects my mood grey, grey everywhere.

"Be safe Willow, I love you no matter what never forget that," Tears brim in my eyes.

"But momma where are you going?" Willows voice strains as she struggles to voice her words through tears. Hysterics overtake her body as she convulses still not completely aware of what is happening.

"I can't tell you but Aunty Prim is going to take care of you and Heath," I make the mistake of looking down at my son even at such a young age he looks so much like Peeta my heart aches.

"Prim, take care of them," I say as I hand Heath over after a last kiss and cuddle I let go off Willows hand and tears pour freely down my face. I board the hovercraft and take one last look at my children Willow acts sort of like I did in the games thrashing and screaming trying to get to me.

**Well what did you think this is the prologue for the story not very good but it is my first story so I'm still struggling.**


	2. A Worried Prim

**Hey guys I'm trying my best constructive criticism is welcomed but no flaming please. The whole thing will probably be in Katniss's POV with maybe a few chapters at the end with highlights in other peoples POV's**

As I wake the nightmares that had engulfed me for so long are suddenly lifted as reality is thrown in my face cold and horrid waiting for the reaping that kills 23 children each year. I pant trying to regain the ability to breathe normally; I push the covers off of me and immediately embrace the cool air that surrounds me feeling refreshing on my sweat covered face.

As I sit erect I wish for nothing more than to burrow back under the covers but sigh knowing that I must feed my family. I slip my feet into a pair of supple leather hunting shoes lying on the ground next to the bed that I share with my beautiful younger sister Primrose who is snuggled up so tightly next to buttercup it's a wonder she hasn't strangled him.

I stand softly trying to not creak the bed and wake Prim. I close my eyes just to wipe the sleep from them and continue out into the kitchen drinking a small cup of water, slipping into my father's hunting jacket and heading out of the door of our small house in the seam.

The fog had set in the fields and the mountains I scurry under the fence kicking the bush back into place after I am completely under. I listen carefully for the sound of the creatures hiding in the forest. I move quickly and soundlessly to hollow tree where I keep my bow and sheath of arrows hidden away from the weather and most of the animals that have curious personalities. As I walk to Gale and I's regular meeting spot I shoot a squirrel and my arrow finds it mark as it pierces its left eye. I remove the arrow take the kill and continue towards the rock that is surrounded by thick blackberry bushes their fruits gleaming at us in the pale sunlight.

"Catnip, how you been?" I scowl at the nickname and don't reply. He simply rolls his eyes and continues on. "Now are you going to get up or am I going to have to make you?" I get up and stick my tongue out at him; he tries to supress a smile and says in his best stern voice "Katniss you know it's rude to stick your tongue out at people."

"Whatever, dad," know it's his turn to scowl. I smile and nudge him looking toward the doe that has wandered into the edge of my vision. He nods and turns towards the doe carefully and I aim going for the eye the arrow makes a beeline towards the doe and hitting it a smile explodes on my face and Gale goes to retrieve the arrow and the doe so we can drag it back to Rooba the butcher.

The coins in my pocket rattle as my leg jolts up and down. Gale has gone his separate ways and I find myself wandering towards the bakery. I close my eyes inhaling the mouth-watering aromas and suddenly am bumped violently to the ground the grunt coming oppositely from me signals that whoever bumped into me has fallen as well.  
"Hey, watch! Oh Peeta," awkward tension hangs in the air. Peeta and I used to be best friends when we were little but when my father died we drifted apart especially since Gale came into the picture. The last time I'd seen him was a month ago when… that's a story for another time.

"It It It's nice see you again, Katniss," He stutters

"You to," I'm worried he's going to ask about that day but he doesn't.

"Do you want to hang out sometime?" He blurts after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yeah um I'd like that," I answer.

"PEETA!" His witch of a mother screams at him.

"Have you ever been to the meadow?" I ask he gives me an are you kidding me look. "Shut up I forgot, meet me there on Wednesday after school," He nods and goes back to the bakery.

I wander to a little clearing in the forest relief oozing out of every pore. The sun begins to set and I know my mother will be getting worried but I wander further to watch the sun go down anyway. As darkness envelops the world I make the decision to leave but only as I begin hearing animals dangerous roaming. As I crawl through the fence Prim runs up to me looking as pale as a ghost.

"Katniss!" She yells with an extremely worried expression on her face.

"What Prim what?!" I ask her expression worrying me greatly.

"Mom!" She starts.


End file.
